Sweet Nothings
by auliae
Summary: Aku menyukaimu. Aku membencimu. Aku tak bisa menerima setiap perubahan yang terjadi dalam dirikusaat bertemu dengan mu. tapi kau seperti air, mengalir begitu saja dalam hidupku. It's HunKAi! HunKai! HunKai! GS! RATED : T-M
1. Chapter 1

Satu

 _You call me a stranger_

 _You say I'm danger_

 _Karena aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana bahagia sebenarnya._

Suara deru mobil Jongin menghalus ketika memasuki halaman parkir Sweet Sugar. Sepasang matanya menatap toko kue miliknya yang semula adalah bangunan rumah lantai satu. Ia menyukai design batu bata oranye yang memenuhi dinding, jendela – jendela bening besar, dan pintu kayu jati yang tampak teduh dibawah kanopi kayu berhiaskan tanaman rambat yang memancarkan nuansa aggun.

Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya di jok mobil. Sesaat ia menutup matanya, berjuang melawan keinginannya untuk tidur. Ia lelah. Benar benar lelah. Kepalanya pening akibat kurang tidur. Lagu bernada pelan di radio dan sinar matahari yang redup, menambah rasa kantuknya.

Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk tidur!

Jongin susah payah membuka matanya. Ada dua meeting dengan supplier dan satu meeting dengan client catering. Ia memang tidak mempunyai asisten atau sekretaris karena buatnya, selama bisa dikerjakannya sendiri, ia tidak membutuhkan orang lain melakukannya. Dengan memaksa tubuhnya yang sakit saaat bergerak, ia meraih tasnya dan kelar dari mobil.

Ketika membuka pintu masuk sweet sugar, jongin merasakan angin mengirimkan aroma – aroma ke indra penciumannya. Begitu pintu di tutup, kehangatan muncul dalam design klasik toko—perpaduan putih, krem, dan coklat muda, seperti merasakan caramel sebelum menyesap cappuccino.

Diruang display tampak beberapa pelayan berlalu – lalang mengisi cake display di dinding depan dengan wedding cake tiga tingkat ber-icing salem, dikelilingi bunga mawar dari icing merah, sebuah kue lapis dengan gula halus dan potongan plum, dan sebuah baba au rhum—gabungan antara roti dan cake yang disiram dengan syrup dan rhum—beroleskan selai apricot dan hiasan stroberi.

Saat Jongin hendak melangkah ke dapur, pintu khusus staf di sudut terbuka. Ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun, sahabatnya yang juga orang marketing catering sweet sugar, yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Hai Baek, sorry I'm late." Sapa Jongin.

"it's okay. Kau butuh istirahat Jong." Baekhyun memberi isyarat agar sahabatnya masuk. "Sarapan dulu."

"Aku sudah sarapan sama Taeoh plus Taerin tadi, baek." Jongin ingat ia tadi meminum secangkir kopi sambil menemani kedua anaknya sarapan.

Baekhyun mengabaikan ucapan Jongin. ia meraih jemari sahabatnya itu. "Sarapan sekalian ada yang mau aku omongin." Ia mengajak sahabatnya itu ke dapur kecil khusus staff, lalu mengambil dua gelas untuk menuang teh dari teko.

"Jong, tamunya Jung Seojung sama Kang DongJoo udah fix dua ratus orang?"

"Hmm. Tapi, Seojung minta kita siapin buat lima ratus orang." Jongin meletakkan tasnya di atas meja seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi dapur.

Tangan Bekhyun yang tengah menyendok gula terhenti. "Aku masih suka ketawa kalo ingat mereka berdua. Bisa gitu dia ketemu Dongjoo lagi setelah lima tahun pisah. Mana ketemunya di rumah sakit bobrok." Ia tertawa tanpa suara sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepala.

Jongin mengangkat bahu. " Itu mungkin yang di bilang jodoh atau mungkin takdir." Dalam hati ia juga ikut tertawa. Ia sudah lama tidak au memikikan lagi tentang jodohnya. Terlalu bodoh dan membuang waktu berharganya. karna yang ada dipikirannya memiliki satu orang putra dan satu orang putri, sahabat yang slalu ada untukmu itu cukup bagi Jongin.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Jong?" Baekhyun melirik sahabatnya.

"Gimana apanya sih Baek?" jongin bertanya acuh tak acuh sambil membaca e-mail di ponselnya.

"Ya… udah ada cowok yang deket sama kamu?" Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap tak suka. "Apaan sih Baek, mulai lagi deh!"

Baekhyun meletakka dua gelas berisi teh diatas meja. "Menurutku, gak ada salahnya nyoba lagi. _just try it babe._ Selama ini kamu, kaku, selalu nge- _cut_ duluan kalo ada yang deketin kamu."

"Aku mulai gak suka sama bahasan kita Baek." Jongin meletakkan ponselnya dan mendengus kesal.

"Oke..Oke." baekhyun menyeruput tehnya. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya Jong, sepupu ku, pastry chef yang aku ceritain beberapa waktu lalu tertarik kerja disini." Ia mengeluarkan kue beroleskan ganache—campuran coklat dan krim—dengan taburan coklat putih dan almond cincang dari tempat makanan ke piring, dan meletakkan nya di atas meja, lalu ia mengeluarkan majalah Patisserie Seoul dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkannya ke Jongin. " Itu kue buatan dia. Terus profil dia ada di majalah ini."

Jongin menggigit kue perlahan, merasakan terjangan harum coklat, krim, dan rhum diantara lembutnya kue dan kental lelehan coklat didalam kue menggoda seluruh syaraf lidahnya. Ia memejamkan mata, membiarkan sensasi kue itu bertahan sesaat sebelum tertelan.

" _Eottae?"_ tanya Baekhyun.

" _Amazing! I love it!"_ Jongin tersenyum senang. "Sepupu mu bisa banget kasih surprise di kuenya." Ia memperlihatkan potongan kue yang mengalirkan coklat kental.

"Sehun memang pastry chef hebat kok!" Baekhyun ikut menikmati kue bagiannya.

Penasaran dengan sang koki, ia meraih majalah didekatnya. Edisi tiga bulan lalu. Ia membalik halaman-halaman dan menemukan profil orang yang di maksud Baekhyun. matanya menatap foto seorang laki – laki mengenakan jubah koki hitam berdiri menggunakan logo Hotel _Luxe._ Senyum laki – laki itu menarik dan tubuh dalam jubah itu terlihat…err…seksi. Jongin menyembunyikan senyum memikirkan itu. Ia membaca huruf – huruf besar di tengah halaman.

Oh Sehun (Chef Sehun) :

Pastry is My World.

Baekhyun mengamati wajah Jongin. senyum tipisnya terulas samar memikirkan sesuatu. "Kau benar benar akan puas jika milih Sehun Jong. Dan, kau butuh dia sebelum pingsan kecapaian."

"Ya.. akhir akhir ini kepalaku lumayan pusing." Jongin tersenyum masam. Tidak terasa, sudah sebulan toko kue miliknya kehilangan pastry chef yng memutuskan membuka toko kue miliknya sendiri. Dan itu membuanya sulit membagi waktu untuk catering, pertemuan dengan supplier, serta mengatur dapur sweet sugar.

"Kau kelihatan akan ambruk Jong, lihatlah mata mu itu. Semakin cepat Sehun kerja, semakin cepat pula kau punya waktu untuk bernafas sejenakkan?" Baekhyun menyeruput tehnya.

Jongin mengangguk. Ia senang mendengar perhatian sahabatnya sejak kuliah di Jurusan Manajemen Pemasaran. Tetapi, ia memiliki passion dalam memasak yang membuatnya membuka usaha catering enam tahun lalu, dan membuka sweet sugar dua tahun lalu.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan ke Sehun bagaimana system kerja di sini, dan dia gak masalah." Baekhyun menyeruput tehnya lagi dan meneguknya. "Jadi kapan kau mewawancarainya?"

"Besok." Jongin menyuap sisa kuenya sambil menatap foto close up tampak samping laki-laki itu sedang mendekorasi kue. Rahangnya terlihat kokoh dan tegas, hidung lancipnya tampak jelas dalam ekspresi serius.

"Liatnya jangan lama-lama, nanti suka." Goda Baekhyun.

Sejenak Jongin tertegun, kemudian lekas menutup majalah. " jangan mulai lagi deh Baek"

Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya. Ia sedih melihat Jongin bertahun-tahun terkurung dalam ketakutannya berhubungan dengan laki-laki. "Aku serius Jong, kamu nggak bisa gini terus kan?"

Jongin memegang erat gelas. Ia tidak ingin membuka luka masa lalu yang tidak pernah pulih sempurna. Dilirknya jam tangan yang bertengger di lengan kirinya. "aku kedapur dulu." Ia beranjak dari kursi.

"Kau berhak bahagia, babe. Kalo dirimu sendiri gak bisa, berarti kau butuh orang lain buat bikin kau bahagia." Ujar Baekhyun sebelum sahabatnya keluar pantry.

Jongin melangkah seakan – akan tidak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. udah bertahun – tahun berlau, tetapi hanya nutuh beberapa saat mengingat semua masa kelam. Tanganya mengepal. Dadanya penuh gemuruh.

Bahagia hanya ada dalam hidu orang lain, tidak pernah ada dalam hidupnya.

 _Tidak pernah ada._

###

 _ **Lalu kamu hadir dan membuatku terjaga.**_

 _ **N**_ _othing's sweeter than sugar._

Bibir Jongin mengembangkan senyum menyadari kalimat yang terlintas dalam pikirannya saat ia selesai melapisi _butter cream_ merah muda diatas meja putar. Ia meletakkan palet, memandangi kue itu, dan meresapi aromanya.

Begitu manis.

Ia selalu menyukai makanan manis, seperti kesenangan setelah melewati perjalanan panjang, itu alasannya menamai toko kuenya ini dengan nama Sweet Sugar.

Seperti biasanya, ruang dapur Sweet Sugar yang tidak seberapa besar, berdengung oleh kesibukan. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruang, merasakan hembusan nafas kehidupan keluar dari dinding dan lantai, penuh tebaran aroma coklat dan kayu manis. Aroma-aroma yang melekat diudara, berpadu uap panas dari oven.

Sebuah meja panjang membentang di tengah ruangan, dikelilingi staff dapur yang berkonsentrasi dengan bahan – bahan adonan kue, pie, dan krim. Jari-jari mereka bergerak anggun menguleni, mengocok, memotong, memoles—menciptakan kreasi dari telur, gula dan tepung terigu.

"Pastikan almond nya halus Ka" Jongin memberi instruksi pada Reka, salah satu asisten koki yang tengah memblender keju, keju cottage dan kacang almond untuk membuat _choco-chesese almond cake._

"Iya bu." Jawab Reka.

Jongin kembali ke meja putar, menyelesaikan dekorasi kue ulang tahun anak-anak. Ia emosisikan _scrapper_ di permukaan _butter cream,_ memutar meja putar, dan menyisiri krim itu untuk membuat tekstur. Lau, ia mengambil plastic segitiga yang telah diisi campuran butter cream merah muda dan kuning, menspuitkan butter cream di pinggiran bawah kue dengan gerakan keatas dan kebawah—membentuk renda.

Diantara kesibukan, telepon di sudut dinding dapur bordering nyaring. Jongin meletakkan plasti segitiga dan merih horn telepon. Pelayan diruang display memberitahukan jika Sehun sudah datang.

Jogin melirik jam tangannya. Laki-laki itu terlambat satu jam! Ia mendengus kesal. Dengan emosi tertahan, Jongin menyuruh pelayan membuatkan minum untuk tamunya, sementara ia menyelesaikan dekorasi pinggiran bawah kue.

Setelah menutup telefon, Jongin kembali mengambil platik segitiga dan memspuitkan butter cream. Dalam dua bulan ini ia berusaha mencari pastry chef. Beberapa mahasiswa tingkat akhir dari akademi pariwisata sudah ditemuinya. Ia pun sudah mencara calon pastry chef diantara staf dapurnya sendiri, tetapi—dari semua itu—belum ada yang cocok.

Dari profilnya di Majalah Patisserie Seoul yang dibacanya, lelaki bernama Sehun itu adlah seorang pastry chef andal. Dia mencintai dunia pastry sejak kecil karena sering membantu sang nenek membuat kue untuk dijual. Usianya tiga puluh tahun—delapan tahun lebih muda dari dirinya. Dia punya pegalaman kerja di Hotel Luxe, salah satu Hotel berbintang di daerah Seoul. Pernah menjuarai _Cake in Pudding Contest_ dan Seoul _Cake Festival_. Dan, dia juga pernah menjalani studi selama satu tahun di Thailand.

Dengan semua prestasi dan pengalaman sang koki, mungkin yang harus dipikirannya sekarang bukan hanya kecocokan rasa, melainkan juga harga. Tentu saja dengan pengalamann dan keandalannya, lelaki itu menginginkan bayaran setimpal.

"Bondi, _edible image_ untuk order 12 sudah di print?" jongin bertnya kepada laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai wakil pastry chef. Ia baru saja selesai menspuitkan pinggiran bawah kue saat teringat foto anak yag berulang tahun belum ditempel.

"Sudah bu. Sedang saya oles." Sahut Bondi seraya mengoles bagian belakang foto dengan coklat cair.

"Ya suda, setelah dibekukan, kamu tempel. Saya ada tamu." Jongin mengelap tanganya dan membuka celemek.

"Siap Bu!" bondi tersenyum raah pada atasannya itu.

Jongin membalas singkat, lalu keluar dapur lewat pintu berayun. Ternyata, berlama-lama mendekorasi kue tidak mengubah suasana hatinya yang kesal. Ia tidak suka menunggu dan membuang- buang waktu.

Sebelum berbelok ke ruang display, Jongin merapikan kemeja dan celananya, memastikan tidak ada sepihan tepung terigu, kerak tetesan telur atau butter cream. Dari isi dinding ia melihat laki-laki yang menjadi tamunya sedang berdiri menghadap samping, mengamati dekorasi kue dari cake display. Laki-laki itu tinggi, atletis, dan maskulin dalam kemeja biru muda pas badan. Pembawaannya santai dengan sebelah tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, menenangkan diri, dan memantapkan langkah menghampirinya. "Selamat pagi, Chef," sapanya pada lelaki itu dengan sikap formal. Hidngnya menghirup aroma harum parfum maskulin yang segar dari tubuh sang tamu yang membuatnya merasaberada di hamparan padang rumput luas di hari menjelang sore.

Lelaki itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap pemilik suara. Ia mengamati Jongin daari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Jongin mengernyit melihat cara lelaki itu mengamatinya tampak tak melewatkan apapun di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mendongak, menatap langsung ke mata Sehun. Jantungnya berdetak cepat menyadari mata lelaki itu sangat menarik. Begitu ekspresif dengan sorot mata dalam dan tajam. Aura karismatik lebih terpancar dibandingkan saat melihat fotonya di majalah. Jongin menarik nafas dalm – dalam, berusaha bersikap tenang. Perjalanan hidup mengajarkannya untuk berhati – hati pada setiap lelaki.

"Selamat pagi, Chef," ulangnya.

"Pagi," balas Sehun dengan suara baritone serak yang khas. Ia tersenyum, membuat kedua lesug pipitnya terlihat.

Jongin merasa bulu bulu halus di lengannya berdiri mendengar suara yang memberi sensasi aneh di telinganya. Sekuat tenaga ia mengabaikan senyum lelaki itu—campuran sifat jail, santai, da penuh percaya diri. Ia mengangkat sedikit dagunya dan mengulurkan tangan dengan sikap professional. "Kim Jongin."

"Sehun." Lelaki itu menyambut uluran tangannya. "Oh Sehun."

Telapak tangan yang hangat, mengalirkan arus listrik ke ujung – ujung saraf nya. Jongin lekas menarik tangannya.

"Sebaiknya kita berbicara di ruangan saya, Chef." Ia memberi isyarat pada laki-laki itu untuk mendahului masuk ke ruangannya dan menyuruh pelayan membawa minumannya masuk.

Sehun menyapukan pandangannya ke ruangan yang tertata apik dengan dominasi warna peach, pencahayaaan unik dan harum lavender.

Sementara menunggu pelayan selesai meletakkan dua cangkir diatas meja kopi untuk tamu yang berada di depan meja kerjanya, Jongin mengamati profil wajah Sehun yang tegas. Rahangnya merangkum sempurna hidung bangir dan bibir tipis.

" _Jangan dipandangi terus, ntar naksir!"_

Jongin tersadar mengingat kata-kata Baekhyun itu. "Silahkan duduk," Jongin menunjuk sofa single didepannya setelah pelayan keluar dari ruangan.

Sehun meetakkan sebuah map diatas meja dan duduk bersandar dengan begitu nyaman. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum menggoda yang membuat garis tepian mulutnya tampak lebih dalam. Matanya terpaku pada Jongin. Hawa dingin ruangan itu mengalirkan sesuatu diantara keduanya.

Jongin merasa ada kekuatan tersembunyi dalam diri lelaki itu. Tapi ia berusaha menguasai diri dengan menegakkan tubuhnya, dan menyilangkan rapi kakinya. Tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya dari senyum laki-laki, menyembunyikan hati yang busuk!

"Well, sebenarnya, saya nggak suka jam karet," kata Jongin datar.

"Saya tidak bermaksud terlambat, _madam,"_ jawab Sehun tenang. "Tapi, lalu lintas Seoul tidak bisa saya prediksi."

"Sebagai chef, seharusnya anda bisa memperhitungkan waktu kan?" Jongin menantang dengan mata bersorot tajam.

"Betul," Sehun menimpali. Matanya memercikkan humor asam. "Tapi, sayangnya, kemacetan Seoul tidak selalu bisa saya perhitungkan waktunya."

 _Brengsek!_ Jongin kesal melihat pengendalian diri Sehun yang begitu kuat. Tidak peduli betapa menarik wajahnya, ia tidak suka godaan senyum dan tatapannya. Jongin segera meraih map diatas meja dan membukanya. CV lelaki itu.

Tidak terlalu mengejutkan. Hampir semua data dan informasi tentang lelaki itu sudah dibacanya di majalah. Sekolahnya lebih cepat setahun saat masuk SD. Pada masa kuliah akademi pariwisata, Sehun magang disebuah restoran Italia dan memulai karier di Hotel Hyunee Daegu sebagai koki junior. Kemudian dia pindah ke Grand Oasis Hotel di Uni Emirat Arab sebagai demi chef. Dia bkerja empat tahun disana. Kemudian pindah ke Cake Boutique, sebuah toko roti di Turki selaa dua tahun sebelum akhirnya pindah kerja di Hotel Luxe Seoul. Kariernya menigkat disana hingga akhirnya menabat sebagai pastry chef di Dulci, cake shop Hotel Luxe.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya. "Pengalaman kerja kamu boleh juga. Banyak pastry chef yang butuh waktu lebih lama untuk mencapai posisi ini."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya dengan santai. "Kerja kras dan pintar mencari kesempatan." Suaranya menyiratkan nada bangga.

"Saya suka chocolate cake buatanmu." Ujar Jongin seraya meraih cangkir tehnya.

"Thank you. Saya selalu memberika sentuhan khas pada makanan – makanan saya."

Jongin menyeruput tehnya, lalu berkata, "Kamu keluar dari Hotel Luxe karna Baekhyun menawari kerja disini?"

"Bukan. Saya punya alsan tersendiri keluar dari Hotel Luxe. Kebetulan sekali, tiga hari saya menganggur, Baekhyun cerita kalau Sweet Sugar sedang membutuhkan pastry chef."

Sebelah alis Jongin naik mendengar penuturan Sehun. "Apa yang membuatmu tertarik kerja di Sweet Sugar?"

"Pengalaman baru." Matanya menatap lebih lekat perempuan di depannya. "Dan, setelah saya dengar bagaimana system Sweet Sugar, saya tertarik dan berpikir tidak ada salahnya membantu mengembangkan toko ini."

Salah sudut bibir Jongin terangkat membentuk senyum sinis. "Apa kmau nggak merasa terlalu buru-buru memutuskan?"

"Saya tau pa yang terbaik _Madam_. Dan, tentunya kamu tahu kualifikasi saya."

Jongin memang tidak bisa mendebat kenyataan kualifikasi Sehun. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah tampan itu. "Ya, saya tahu."

"Kamu belum lihat langsung, mangkannya ragu." Sehun mengalihkan bahu tak peduli. "But, no problem. Pelan – pelan kita saling kenal."

"Kita nggak perlu saling kenal." Tukas Jongin cepat.

"Tentu perlu Madam. Kalau kita nggak kenal bahan – bahan sebelum membuat kue, bisa hancur hasilnya, kan?" dengan gerakan ringan, Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berkata lebih pelan. "Intinya, saya aka membantu mengembangkan Sweet Sugar dan kamu nggak akan menyesal mempekerjakan saya, Madam."

"Soal—" Jongin menelan ludah susah payah. Ia sedikit kalut saat menyadari wajah lelaki itu berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Soal?" ulang Sehun.

"Soal gaji. Berapa yang kamu minta?"

"Just Relax Madam, soal itu"

Saat tatapan Jongin turun ke bibir lelaki itu dan merasakan hembusan nafas beraroma citrus, membuatnya berpikir tentang rasa segar jika bibir itu bersentuhan dengan—Jongin membuang pikiran itu jauh – jauh. "Sweet Sugar cake shop baru. Jadi gajimu mungkin nggak sebesar di Hotel Luxe." Ujarnya serak.

"Saya sudah bilang, saya mencai pengalaman baru. Saya akan membantu kamu mendapatkan lebih banyak keuntungan."

Mata tajam itu memancarkan kehangatan asing, membuat telapak tangan Jongin berkeringat. Hrga diri membakar tenggorokannya. "Bisnis kue nggak segampang beli kue—pilih kuenya, langsung bayar."

"I know, Madam." Sehun mengangkat alis dan menyeringai singkat. " _You can't make an omelette without breaking eggs, right?"_

Bibir Jongin menipis. Ia merasa tidak akan cocok bekerja dengan Sehun. Lelaki ini terlalu sombong, terlalu percaya diri, dan terlalu…maskulin. Tetapi Sweet Sugar membutuhkan lelaki didepannya ini. Kegamangan melandanya.

"Jadi kapan kamu mau saya ulai kerja?" Sehun perlahan mundur, kembali bersandar.

Jongin sedikit lega melihat laki-laki itu menjauh. Ia mempertimbangkan semua kemungkina untuk sweet Sugar. "Kapan kamu siap?"

"Kapan pun saya siap." Sehun mengendikkan bahu. Jongi berpikir beberapa saat. Ia membasahi bibir dan menelan ludah beberapa kali. "Bagaimana kalau Senin depan? Tepat awal bulan?"

"Deal." Sehun meraih cangkir berisi the, menyeruputnya, kemudian meletakkan kembali dengan rapi. Ia tersenyum puas.

Jongin memaksakan senyumnya. "Lusa kamu datang lagi kesini untuk memaca draft soal gaji dan segala macam nya."

"Okay. Berarti sekarang saya sudah resmi jaid pastry chef Sweet Sugar?"

"Ya." Jongin mengulurkan tangan. "Selamat datang di Sweet Sugar, Chef."

"Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." Ujar Sehun menggoda seraya mengedipakan sebelah mata.

Jantung Jongin berdebar keras. Ia menarik tangannya, berusaha menyembunyikan keresahannya. Seandainya Sweet Sugar tidak membutuhkan pastry chef, ingin rasanya ia menyiram the ke wajah lelaki itu. "Kamu bisa keluar sekarang, Chef," katanya tenang dan formal.

"Sampai jumpa lusa, Madam." Sehun bangkit dari kursi dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan

Saat pintu tertutup, Jongin mrasakan kekesalannya meluap. Kesal pada diri sendiri, pada Sehun, da pada keadaan. Perutnya seakan diremas-remas. Tidak disangkanya, Sehun memancing emosi lebih besar daripada yang ia bayangkan. Emosi yang tak pernah di kenalnya.

Seraya menghela nafas panjang, Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya, mengurangi kecepatan detak jantungnya. Betapa bodoh jika ia terpesona seorang laki-laki seperti Sehun. Tidak! Selama bertahun – tahun ia membuktikan kalau ia bukan perempuan lemah. Ia tidak akan membiarkan laki – laki manapun memengaruhi dirinya. Sekali ini atau kapanpun!

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

 **Sooooo, hello guys…. Aing balik dengan ff baru. Ini pairnya tetep hunkai kok..**

 **This ff is gender switch. Ga tau kenapa aing suka aja kalo si Jongjong jadi cewek.**

 **Oh ya buat ff aing yang ChanKai, ga tau itu mau dilanjut apa gak. Karna takutnya aing ga ada waktu. Kalo ff yang ini udah ada review perchapternyaa. Jadi aing tinggal nerusin. Soalnya ini udah aig ketik dari dulu sih. Jadi yang ini InsyaAllah gak ngaret..**

 **Sebetulnya yang ff Chankai ing udah ada gambaran. Tapi kadang masih males malesan negtik eh idenya ilang. Ya udinn…**

 **Kalo nanti aing ada ide buat si ChanKai nanti aing lanjutin kok.**

 **Review jangan lupa yaaa..**

 **Tqqq guys…**

 **Luv yaaa….**

 _ **-auliae18**_


	2. Chapter 2

Dua

 **If only you saw what I can see**

Suasana begitu lenggang saat Sehun memasuki Idea-Spot, advertising agency milik Luhan. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang, meskipun itu memang bukan keputusan yang bagus mengingat beberapa hari ini ia kurang tidur karena membantu temannya mengikuti food festival. Tapi, menghabiskan waktu seharian dalam apartementnya akan memperburuk moodnya.

Seorang resepsionist memberikan senyumnya saat melihat Sehun datang. Ia hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis tanpa menghentikan langkahnya menyusuri lorong mennuju ruangan Luhan yang berada di ujung. Hatinya masih diliputi kegusaran, tapi tidak menemukan alasan.

Dengan gerak cepat, Sehun mendorong pintu ruangan Luhan hingga terbuka, merasakan hawa dingin ruangan. Tanpa menyapa Luhan yang duduk dibalik meja kerja, ia merebahkan diri di sebuah sofa hitam panjang. Diletakkannya bantal kecil di belakang kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Baru pulang dari wawancaramu, Oh?" Luhan melirik adiknya dari balik laptop.

"Hmm" sahut Sehun tanpa membuka mata. Ia selalu senang berbicara dengan Luhan. Dan, memang hanya kakaknya itu satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajaknya berbagi.

"Terus kapan kau dapat keputusannya?" tanya Luhan.

"Senin depan, aku mulai kerja hyung." Sehun menjawab tanpa meembuka matanya.

"Ommooo, cepet jugaa. Padahal, kalau kau ditolak hyung mu ini dengan senang hati akan memasukkan mu ke sini. Dan menjabat sebagai ketua OB." Luhan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hyung!" sehun kesal.

"Itu artinya, kau menolak tawaran Appa, ya Hun?"

Sehun mendecak sebal mendengar ayahnya mulai disebut-sebut. "Jelas lah Hyung! Aku mau kerja Hyung, dan itu dengan usahaku. Bukan uncang-uncang kaki sambil kipas uang di hotel keluarga besarnya Appa."

Luhan mengerti dan mengalihkan ke hal yang lain. "Betewe, bagaimana bos baru mu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, baangan Jongin kembali terlintas. "Lumayan." Jawabnya datar.

"Maksudmu 'lumayan'?" Luhan mengerutkan dahi.

"Lumayan buat nge-refresh pikiran pas lagi suntukdi dapur!"

"Wow, juga kau Hun!" Luha tertawa. "Kau suka sama Jongin noona?"

Kening Sehun berkerut. "Jongin noona?"

"she's 38, kalo gak salah. Tapi itu sih yang hyung denger dari Baekhyun."

" _Jinjja!?_ Aku pikir dia seumuran sama hyung atau Baekhyun—sekitar 33 atau 34." Sehun tahu Luhan juga mengenal Jongin. Perempuan itu sering bekerja sama dengan hyungnya yang juga seorang fotografer untuk foto-foto bahan promosi.

"Dia _seonbae_ nya Baekhyun waktu kuliah."

Sehun terdiam sejenak, kemudian kembali menatap Hyungnya. "She's married?"

"Dia janda—ani janda terlalu kasar untuk seseorang yang manis seperti Jongin, mungkin lebih disebut single parent. Jongin punya dua anak dan suaminya meninggal kara kecelakaan. Tapi lebih detil nya hyung kurang paham sih, hyung gak terlalu deket sih. Cuma gitu-gitu aja." Luhan menatap wajah adiknya yang tampak sedang berpikir. "Emangnya kenapa sih Hun? Kau suka sama Jongin?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia kembali memejamkan mata, namun tidak benar – benar tidur.

Dering telfon di meja Luhan, membatalkan kata-kata di ujung lidahnya untuk berbicara pada adiknya itu.

Mendengar sayup suara Luhan, tak membuat ketenangan Sehun terusik. Ia menatap langit-langit, kembali membayangkan perempuan yang belum lama ditemuinya.

Pertemuan tadi bukan kali pertama Sehun bertemu dengan Jongin. Ia melihatnya dua tahun lau di pesta pernikahan Luhan. Namun, perempuan itu tidak menyadarinya.

Saat itu, diantara music intrumentalyang memenuhi hall, Baekhyun memanggil Jongin. begitu perempuan itu menoleh, bertepatan dengan Sehun yang sedang mengedarkan pandangan. Dan, ia hampir tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari Jongin. Dalam balutan dress berwarna maroon yang menjuntai hingga ujung kaki jenjangnya, melekat pas pada tubuhnya dan rambut yang disanggul acak tak lupa anak-anak rambut yang menjuntai di samping kanan kiri telinganya. Jongin menjadi sorotan paling sempurna diantara para tamu.

Yang paling diingat Sehun, dari pancaraan lampu ruangan yang mengkilat keemasan saat itu adalah matanya yang sayu dan juga bibirnya yang agak berisi, merekah khas saat bersentuhan dengan bibir gelas.

Tapi, itu hanya menjadi momen kekaguman sepintas lalu bagi Sehun. Ia—saat itu—sedang malas menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan mana pun. Lima tahun lalu, ia ditinggal oleh mantan kekasihnya, dan menikah dengan laki-laki lain. Namun itu tak menjadikannya trauma atau menjadi alasan untuck tidak mencari seorang baru. Ia hanya sedang mencari dan menunggu menemukan seseorang yang terbaik dari sekian banyak perempuan yang dikenalnya.

Ketika Baekhyun menawarkan pekerjaan di Sweet Sugar dan menyebut nama Jongin, ingatannya langsung tertuju pada momen dua tahun lau.

Setelah melepas posisi pastry chef Hotel Luxe, ia berniat membuka usaha, tapi masih belum tau apa. Di Sweet Sugar, ia memikirkan pengalaman baru dan merasa tidak salah mengambil kesempatan ini. Ia menginginkan suasana yang berbeda dan penyegaran setelah lama bekerja di hotel.

Sama seperti kali pertama melihatnya dua tahun lalu, di matanya Jongin menarik. Hanya saja, kini ia seperti melihat ketakutan yang membuat Jongin seperti beruang kecil yang mencoba berdiri untuk pertama kalinya dan supaya beruang itu terlihat besar. Sikapnya begitu berani dan menantang. Bukan untuk menakut-nakuti melainkan melindungi diri.

Unik, menarik, juga penuh teka-teki, itu yang bisa diungkapkan Sehun tentang Jongin. Tentu saja, Sehun tidak benar benar mengenal Jongin. Baekhyun pun tidak bercerita banyak tentang sahabatnya itu. Ia bisa menduga-duga bahwa Jongin seorang yang sangat kompetitif dan tidak mau dikalahkan. Tapi, itu semua yang ada dipermukaan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dibalik penampilannya, atau perempuan itu memang seoraang yang benar-benar tangguh.

 _ **Mungkin benar, begitu tipis batas antara cinta dan mengejar keinginan meiliki semata.**_

Kris Wu, sosok yang dulu Jongin kira bisa menjadi kepala di prahara rumah tangganya, yang akan membahagiakannya seumur hidupnya, justru menjadi orang yang paling tega melihatnya enderita.

Jika mengingat bagaimana suka cita pesta pernikahaan belasaan tahun lalu, Jongin tidak akan pernah percaya hari-harinya begitu suram. Ia lelah menagis, lelah bertengkar, lelah berada dikantor sepanjang hari demi menghidupi TaeOh, TaeRin dan suaminya. Ia iri melihat keluarga lain begitu hangat dan harmonis, sementara ia menanggung semuanya sendirian. Ia tak punya kekuatan untuk melawan keadaan.

Semua janji manis seperti gulali yang lumer diatas lidah. Jongin merasa ada yang salah dengan rumah tangganya. Kris menyalahkannya. Menyudutkannya. Membuat batinnya tersiksa. Ia dianggap tidak mengerti kesulitannya dalam pekerjaan. Hidup berjalan semakin tidak menentu. Kris tak memedulikan Jongin dan kedua anaknya. Setiap hari ada saja pertengkaran karna hal-hal kecil. Ia bingung bagaimana memperbaiki keadaan dan membuat Kris mengerti alau ia lelah berjuang sendirian.

Bercerai, itulah jalan satu-satunya untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Jongin tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Kris yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Hatinya terlalu sakit. Tetapi, Tuhan berkehendak lain. Tiga hari setelah Jongin memutuskan untuk berpisah, Kris meninggal karna kecelakaan. Jongin tidak menyesal, tidak kehilangan hnaya merasakan antara sedih dan lega karena semua nya telah berakhir.

Tujuh tahun lalu. Jongin menghela nafas berat, berusaha mengeyahkan bayangan masa lalu. Pahit perjalanan pernikahannnya membuat rasa marah, benci, dan kecewa berkumpul dalam dadanya. Saat menikah dengan Kris, ia mengatakan kalau Kris adalah yang terindah dalam hidupnya. Tapi, salah, ia justru merasakan sebaliknya.

Tidak ada yang tahu tentang kisahnya selain Baekhyun. bahkan, ia yak bisa bercerita pada Seojung. Karena itu, Seojung selalu menganggap kehidupannya dengan Kris sangat bahagia. Ia tak ingin menambah beban Seojung yang saat itu hubungannya dengan Dongjoo bermasalah.

Semua sudah berlalu. Ia sudah mengubur dalam-dalam. Saat ini ia hanya ingin menjalani hidupnya bersama Taerin dan Taeoh. Ereka tetap bagian dari Kris dan ia ingin keduanya mengenal sosok almarhum suaminya itu sebagai seorang ayah yang baik.

Tak ada laki-laki yang berhasil masuk kedalam kehidupannya setelah Kris. Jongin sendiri tak ingin terlalu dekat karna takut dengan rasa kehilangan dan keharusan mencapkan selamat tinggal pada akhirnya. Ia tak mau bersama-sama seseorang yang akhirnya membuatnya sendiri—lagi.

Desir angin malam yang mengendus di ruang terbuka Ilsan Lake Side, membawa serta wangi jeruk limun yang dibubuhkan di dalam saus kacang salad Jongin.

Ia menikmati aura bahagia di seluruh sudut tempat pesta pernikahan Seojung dan Dongjoo. Music melayang disela-sela percakapan. Ruang luas itu memadukan warna putih, hijau, dan coklat dengan sentuhan cahaya lilin dan rangkaianbunga mawar putih. Para petugas catering berlalu lalang diantara tamu-tamu, membawa piring-piring kotor dan makanan tambahan.

Dari beranda, Jongin mengamati kebahagiaan Seojung dan Dongjoo di pelaminan. Ia tersenyum. Tak salah jika mengatakan, mungkin orang yang menyakiti paling dalam, justru yang paling menyembuhkan luka. Seojung sudah memilih menikmati kebahagiaan sendiri. Ia tak ingin jatuh cinta lagi dan kembali terluka. Begitu, kan cinta? Membuat rona, lalu meninggalkan rasa sakit yang sama?

"Holaa, babe!" sapa Baekhyun yang baru tiba. Ia memeluk singkat Jongin. "Tadi aku lihat Taeoh pakai tuxedo di meja penerima tamu, dia ganteng banget!"

"Itu juga dipaksa-paksa Baek!" Jongin meletakkan piring kotor di meja yang dikhususkan untuk piring-piring kotor, lalu mengambil cola.

Baekhyun ikut mengambil cola seraya melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Taerin mana?"

"Itu, lagi sama Nana!" Jongin menunjuk ke barisan bangku yang tak jauh dari tepat mereka berdiri. Terlihat dua gadis kecil mengenakan gaun dengan rambut yang tergerai apik, sedang menunduk bermain iPad dengan mimik serius.

Baekhyun bersandar di beranda. Sekilas ia melirik sahabatnya. "Gimana Sehun?"

Mendengar nama laki-laki itu membuat Jongin hampir tersedak. Ia segera mengumpulkan nafas dan menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Maksud mu?"

"YA, bagaimana nasibnya? Kpan dia mulai kerja?" Baekhyun meneguk colanya, berusaha menyembunyikan senyum menggodanya.

"Senin depan," sahut Jongin santai.

"Ooo…" mata Baekhyun berbinar saat mengucapkannya. Wajahnya berubah cerah.

Jongin melirik Baekhyun. "Apa maksudnya 'ooo'?"

"Nggak apa-apa." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu pelan. "Dia ganteng, kan?"

"Ganteng banget! Saking gantengnya, tanganku gatel pingin nyakar wajahnya." Ujar Jongin dengan mimic gemas. Ia masih ingat bagaimana wawancaranya dengan laki-laki itu dan masih merasakan kesal.

Baekhyun terkekeh dengan pemandangan mengarah ke pelaminan yang masih ramai oleh tamu antre untuk memberikan doa restu.

Kening Jongin mengernyit melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Kenapa sih ketawa nggak jelas gitu?"

"Mmm.." Baekhyun memiringkan badannya memnghadap Jongin. Matanya menatap lekat. "Kalo ngakuin dia ganteng, berarti kau memperhatikannya, kan Jong?"

"Oh! Please" Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tau maksudmu. Baek, aku nggak naksir Sehun okay?"

"Tapi tadi kau mengauinya kalo Sehun ganteng Jong?" desak Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku punya mata Baek! Dan, aku masih normal!" tukas Jongin cepat.

Baekhyun hampir tertawa lagi mendengar ucapan perempuan di sampingnya yang terlihat berusaha menyembunyikan keresahannya. "Ya, karna kamu punya mata dan masih normal, berarti ada kemungkinan besar kamu naksir Sehun, Jong!"

Jongin malas untuk menjawab. Ia meminum colanya sambil berusaha keras mengenyahkan bayangan pastry chef itu dari pikirannya. Soda masuk ke mulutnya terasa menggelitik hingga pangkal lidah dan larut tertelan, menyisakan manis yang hilang perlahan-lahan.

"Jong, kamu bener nggak mau buka hati buat laki-laki lain?" wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi serius.

"Terus ngebiarin laki-laki itu nyakitin lagi? No, thanks." Sudut bibir Jongin tersenyum masam.

"Tapi, nggak semua laki-laki kayak Kris, Jong!" ujar Baekhyun.

Jongin menatap sahabatnya tegas. "Baek, _I'd like to stay away from past! I can't go trough that again. I never want to be hurt that way again."_

"Kamu nggak bisa gini terus Jong, kamu harus move on!" suara Baekhyun terdengar sedih. "Ada yang bilang, _focus on where you want to go, not on what you fear_."

Jongin menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk mengeluarkan kegelisahannya. Dadanya berdegup kencang memikirkan sebuah pernikahan. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia membasahi bibir. Jongin bisa move on, tapi tidak bisa memulai hubungan baru, karena untuk mencintai perlu menghilangkan rasa sakitnya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 _ **HOLAA GAES, I'M BACK! SORRY, IF THERE ANY TYPOS IN THIS CHAPTER**_

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER..**_

 _ **SEE YOU ON MY NEXT CHAPTER!**_

 _ **LOVE YAA**_

 _ **Auliae~**_

*sorry for my bad English*


End file.
